lna_lnasafandomcom-20200213-history
Firemantle
Firemantle is a world filled with lava and fire. The ground is black and made of obsidian and lava rock. Scorchers, who are people made of lava and fire, live there, as well as skeletons. The skeletons were led by Lord Titan Elementum. When the Maelstrom Essence came to turn them to his side, Lord Titan Elementum agreed. Some of the Scorchers decided to turn to his side, but some didn't want to. They called the Nexus Force for help, and the Nexus arrived and built a camp. The good Scorchers decided to help them fight the Maelstrom. The player must help the Nexus do research, find the whereabouts of Lord Titan Elementum of the Darkness, and defeat him. Only three NPC's are mentioned that give main storyline quests. More may be added. The areas are: The Nexus Base This area is a base camp that is a safe zone. There are launch pads, a landing pad, vendors, and NPC's with quests. So far, there is: Vendors: *Sylvia Roberts (Minifig)-Vendor *Flamer (Scorcher)-Random Items Vendor *Henry (Scorcher)-Pet Rancher (May give quests) More vendors may be added There are also pets will be available to adopt. The pets available are Hadeshounds (which could be renamed "Heckhounds") and Lava Rock Monsters. NPC's: Captain Pierce (Minifig)-Begins Storyline Quest Nexus Riflemen (x2)(Minifigs)-Stand in front of gate to safe zone and destroy any enemies that try to enter Private Johnson (Minifig)-Gives Side Quest (Asks player to retrieve his sword and shield, which were stolen by skeletons. They can retrieve them by defeating skeletons. Two random skeletons will drop those items.) Laura (Scorcher)-Gives Side Quest (Asks if player can go to Abandoned Lava Person Village and destroy 10 Traitorous Lava People) Dr. Quimby (Minifig)-Gives Side Quest (Asks player to find Maelstrom crates to smash, and retrieve 5 Maelstrom Goo for research) The Abandoned Scorcher Village This is a village that the Scorchers used to live in. When the Maelstrom attacked, the Scorchers had to flee. Now, it has become a battleground between the Nexus and the Maelstrom. It doesn't have any vendors, but it does have NPC's, some enemies, and a mini-boss.Here they are: NPC'S: Sgt. Stevenson (Minifig)-Continues Main Storyline Quest Frank (Lava Person)-Gives Side Quest (Asks if you can defeat three Traitorous Lava People so he can make a run for it) Sally the Nexus Soldier (Minifig)-Gives Side Quest (She says it's hot, so she asks if you can destroy Nexus supply crates to find her canteen that she accidentally left on one) Enemies: Skeleton Swordsman-Attacks with Sword Skeleton Crossbowman-Shoots with Crossbow Traitorous Lava Person-Uses Axe and shoots Fireballs Mini-boss: The Dark Raider-Uses Maelstrom Warhammer and Crossbow (The name "Dark Raider" is a reference to Darth Vader.) The Plains The Plains is the spot in between The Abandoned Scorcher Village and Lord Titan Elementum of the Darkness' Castle. There are no vendors, one NPC, some enemies, and a mini-boss. Here they are: NPC: Alan Rain-Gives Side Quest (He is an Expeditioner who's rocket ship had crashed. He repaired it, but it ran out of fuel. He asks you to destroy nearby crates and get 5 bottles of fuel so he can refuel his ship.) Enemies: Skeleton Swordsman-Attacks with Sword Skeleton Crossbowman-Attacks with Crossbow Traitorous Scorcher-Uses Axe and shoots Fireballs Mini-Boss: Mega Lava Troll-Can use Stone Club to attack Lord Titan Elementum's Castle This area has no vendors and no NPC's. It has many enemies, and the final boss of the world. Here they are: Enemies: Skeleton Swordsman-Attacks with Sword Skeleton Crossbowman-Shoots with Crossbow Skeleton Guardian-Uses Spear and Blocks with Shield (Wears Helmet and Chestplate) Traitorous Lava Person-Uses Axe and shoots Fireballs Final Boss: Lord Titan Elementum: He is a minifigure with Maelstrom armor, and he has a Maelstrom sword and shield, and can also use magical spells. More may be added to his description later. Attacks: He can swing his sword at the player, he can shoot fire spells (fireball, fireblast, etc.), he can use magic to heal himself (rarely). After the Fight: He will surrender and agree to call off his forces and to pay for his crimes, he must help the Nexus force in any way possible. He also continues the storyline. He will drop a lot of coins, imagination, and a few rare items. Conclusion That is my idea for a new world. I spent a lot of time on it, and I can design anything from it upon request. I hope it's chosen, because I thought it was a pretty good idea. Of course, this doesn't have to be there when the game comes out. It can appear in an update eventually. Also, There are two different types of crates in this world: Nexus supply crates (crates with the Nexus symbol on them) and Maelstrom- infected crates (crates with purple smoke emitting from them). Both provide health, coins, imagination, and sometimes items when destroyed. Also, I need to make many changes to my idea, like name changes and NPC additions. If you have any suggestions, please leave them in the comments. Anyway, Thanks for reading! Fun Facts: * This was based off of an unused world in LU, the Fire Temple. * Lord Titan Elementum is based off of Lord Garmadon, an unused boss from LU. * There is a mini-boss for each area except the safe zone and the final area, which houses the final boss. Category:Worlds Category:Firemantle